


Be A Good Boy

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A commission i wrote, Double Penetration, Fiddlestanwhich, M/M, Mystery Trio AU, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not every day that Stanley assumes his role as 'good boy'; but on days that he does, he never know's what's in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be A Good Boy

“Who’s my good boy, Stanley?”

Stanley had been beyond delighted when he was awoken to fingers gently grazing against his skin as Stanford clasped leather collar around his neck; Stanley’s eyes were wide as he licked his lips and heard Stanford whisper those five heavenly words in his ear- it had been much too long since they had last played and Stanley found himself eagerly awaiting the order to strip down and get into position. 

“Slow down Stanley, one step at a time.” Stanford chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the chubby twins’ lips, a hand slipping down from the collar to Stanley’s plumped belly. “Fiddleford and I still have those experiments to monitor, though if you promise to be a good boy I’ll let you come down stairs with us.”

Stanley pouted softly as Stanford’s fingers caressed and stroked the curve of his tummy, a shiver running down his spine as the six fingered hands began to unbutton his night shirt- after all, good pets don’t wear clothing. With a moan of pleasure Stanley felt his back arch forward as Stanford pinned two silver clamps to his pale pink nipples, the bells attached to the clamps chiming softly as Stanley tried his best not to squirm. Laying back to rest against the pillows Stanley watched as Stanford’s tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip, the older twins’ hands once more set to the task of undressing the chubby twin; Stanley moaned out softly once again as Stanford slowly and teasingly began to tug off his flannel pajama bottoms- inch by torturous inch Stanford took his time, his teeth nipping down sharply on Stanley’s ear lobe when the pants were finally off- Stanley’s half erected cock and sack on full display for Stanford’s viewing pleasure.

“You know I’m not finished with you yet.” Stanford chastised as he pinned Stanley down by his wrists after feeling Stanley trying to sit up. “After all, don’t you want to be my good boy?”

A nod accompanied by a strangled out whimper was Stanford’s answer as Stanley stopped his resistance, his legs spreading widely when Stanford ordered him to do so; Stanley’s eyes closed as Stanford’s saliva slickened finger nudged and stroked at his puckered hole, the feeling of being stretched forcing Stanley to twitch and groan as the finger was pumped in and out as a second began to slowly work itself in. Stanley whimpered softly as the two fingers were removed, a shiver running down the chubby twins’ spine as he felt the icy cold tip of the tailed anal plug being pressed against his puckered rim- almost on reflex Stanley’s rim tightened, his breath hitching as the tip of the plug was wiggled and pressed against the sensitive skin firmly until the tip had successfully penetrated.

“Take a deep breath, you’re doing good.” Stanford promised as he rewarded Stanley with a soft kiss to his lips, his free hand stroking one of Stanley’s plumped breasts as he forced the large plug deeper, ignoring the soft mewls and whimpers that escaped from between Stanley’s lips. “Such a good boy.”

As the silver plated plug was thrusted the rest of the way in Stanley couldn’t help but cry out as he was stretched widely, however Stanley’s cry quickly transformed into a moan as Stanford began to stroke his twins’ half erected cock with the attached wolf tail that hung off at the bottom of the plug, slowly stroking the fur against Stanley’s sensitive sack and shaft playfully. With a kiss to Stanley’s lips Stanford pulled back, getting up from the bed as he adjusted his red turtle neck before calling out for Stanley to follow him down stairs. A smirk was plastered to Stanford’s lips as he turned his head to watch Stanley carefully get up from the bed, his legs and spine automatically bending as he got down onto his hands and knees to follow after the older twin. After all, as Stanford always teased, only good pets crawled after their master’s. 

Stanford gently smiled as Stanley stood up just long enough to take the stairs that led down to the main level of the cabin, the bells hanging from Stanley’s nipples chiming softly with each step; it was clear to see that Fiddleford had already arrived and had made himself at home- his brown patched up jacket was already hung up on the coat rack and the scent of coffee lingered in the air. Getting back down onto his hands and knees Stanley whimpered softly as his stomach grumbled, the side of his head rubbing against Stanford’s thigh as he tried his best to remain ‘good’ while still signaling to the older twin that he was hungry. Stanford’s chuckle was soft as the older twin stroked a hand through Stanley’s thick hair, nails softly grazing against Stanley’s scalp- a purr like noise escaped Stanley as the fingers continued their teasing, the tail attached to the plug wagging slightly as Stanley swayed his hips; Stanley couldn’t help but whine when the fingers were disentangled from his hair, the voice of Fiddleford speaking stealing Stanford’s attention as the small statured engineer entered the living room, a mug of coffee in hand. Stanley’s mouth watered as he eyed the mug wantingly, a smack on his backside reminding him of his role as he crawled towards the engineer, his forehead nuzzling against Fiddleford’s knees in greeting before he rolled over to receive his belly rubs, his eyes bright as Fiddleford stroked him.

“Good morning to you too Stanley.” Fiddleford chuckled as he knelt to stroke Stanley’s tummy, cooing and teasing the naked twin before standing up to direct his attention to Stanford. “I see we’re playing early today.”

Stanford grinned as he glanced down at his younger twin, watching Stanley roll back over onto his knees; motioning for Stanley and the engineer to follow him Stanford headed for the elevator that led down to the underground laboratory. Stanford kept his strides short as Stanley crawled forward to him, a six fingered hand resting against the back of Stanley’s neck when the chubby twin had caught up and knelt down to wait beside Stanford for the elevator door to open; as the door to the elevator slid open Stanley crawled in beside Stanford, smiling sweetly when his head was stroked once more by the older twin.

“Do you think it’s safe for him to be down there like that?” Fiddleford questioned, his southern accent thick as he spoke- a trait that both employer and pet loved about the small statured man. “It’s going to be awfully cold.”

“Stanley knows what he has to do in order to get rewards.” Stanford chuckled as the door to the lift slowly slid open, his hand softly smacking Stanley’s bottom to snap the ‘pet’ out of his day dream as he headed into the work space. 

The air of the underground laboratory was frigid, the hum of air conditioners and fans being heard as the lights softly flickered to life as both scientist and engineer set about in starting up the machines; being left alone with not much to do Stanley crawled to where Stanford’s work desk was by the back wall, a shiver running down Stanley’s spine as he sat down on the stone cold floor- having no real layer to protect his skin from the cold Stanley positioned the tail under himself- it was then that the vibrations started. A gasp was heard as Stanley felt the large tailed plug in himself begin to buzz, his cheeks reddening as he moved to kneel rather than sit, the bells hanging from his nipples chiming as he did so.

“It’s going to be a bit, Stanley.” Stanford grinned when he glanced up from his microscope to watch as Stanley squirmed on his knees, noting the blush on his cheeks and the soft pants; “Be a good boy and sit still- I’ll let you know when Fiddleford and I are done.” 

Stanley whined at his twins’ words, knowing that Stanford was ordering him to sit down and to be as quiet as possible despite his sugar sweet words; doing his best to stay still Stanley glanced from Stanford to Fiddleford, his eyes narrowing in hopes to see which one of them was holding the remote. Leaning forward as he sat on his heels Stanley winced when the bells softly chimed, the vibrations becoming stronger in punishment for the ‘disturbance’. Stanley softly gasped as he bit down on his bottom lip to hold back the noise that threatened to escape him, his hips beginning to shift as he fought to stay still- a feat almost impossible with the large plug vibrating deeply inside of him. Stanley’s cock began to ache and stiffen as the tip of the toy rubbed against his prostate, his eyes watering as he did his best to be good, a soft cry of relief escaping when the vibrations lessened; Stanley’s cheeks were dusted pink with a blush as he looked up to see who was standing before him, his hips rocking to wag the tail softly as he gazed up at Fiddleford- much to Stanley’s delight Fiddleford held a bowl in his hands- a dog bowl that was customized to have Stanley’s name engraved into the stainless steel- licking his lips hungrily Stanley waited as the bowl was placed in front of him. 

“Stanford says if you’re a good boy and drink all of this then I can get you a blanket.” Fiddleford cooed softly as he stroked his fingers through Stanley’s hair, scratching gently behind his ears as the smaller man took note of how red Stanley’s knees and toes appeared and how the chubby twins’ nipples were a bright pink from both the pressure and the frigid air. Stanley whined softly as he nuzzled his cheek against Fiddleford’s thighs, his stomach rumbling as he looked down into the dog bowl- noting creamy milk like substance that filled the bowl a little more than half way; glancing up when Fiddleford’s fingers untangled from his hair Stanley whined pleadingly before yelping as the vibrations once more intensified. The bells hanging from Stanley’s nipples chimed as he fought to stay still, his hips rocking back and forth as the chubby twin tried desperately to find some relief from the plug that vibrated harder against his prostate- with stars spotting his vision Stanley lowered himself in front of the bowl and began to slowly lap at the ‘milk’ as his toes curled. 

“Such a good boy.” Fiddleford chuckled softly, watching as Stanley’s cheeks reddened as the chubby twin continued to lap at the liquid in the bowl- a mixture of rich crème and cum; much to Fiddleford’s amusement he watched as Stanley leant forward to try and hide his erection, the chubby twins’ hips still moving as the vibrations began to get too intense. Drool and ‘milk’ dribbled down the corner of Stanley’s mouth as he glanced up pleadingly at Fiddleford, a soft whine escaping him as his cock twitched painfully- Stanley lapped on the crème and cum faster as the cold and the vibrations slowly got to him, tears blurring his vision when the vibrations lessened. Stanley never saw the frown that tugged on Fiddleford’s lips, yet he heard the soft clicks of the engineers shoes on the concrete as Fiddleford headed away from him- Stanley was once more focused on his ‘meal’ as the vibrations lessened to the point where he no longer felt them ravaging his prostate; tears freely flowed down his cheeks in relief as he cleansed the inside of the bowl with his tongue when two shadows fell over him. Glancing up Stanley smiled softly as he licked the ‘milk’ from his lips and chin, his hips shaking to wag the attached tail when he saw it was Stanford standing in front of him.

The smirk on Stanford’s lips caused Stanley’s toes to once more curl, a shiver running down his spine as he sat back quickly on his heels, a spark of pain running through him from the action; Stanley waited for the vibrations to intensify again but was relieved when the vibrations stopped completely. Stanley ‘purred’ softly as Stanford ran a hand through his hair, the other being cupped under Stanley’s chin as the thumb gently stroked against Stanley’s bottom lip to open his mouth; seeing that the ‘milk’ was gone Stanford rewarded his twin with a stroke behind his ear, carefully reaching back with the hand that was once holding Stanley’s chin in order to pull his large office chair closer as he sat down. The hand that had been stroking through Stanley’s hair was stroked downwards, the six fingers gripping onto the collar as Stanford forced Stanley forward- a gasp being emitted as the air was temporarily knocked out of him in freight until Stanford’s grip loosened.

“You’ve been very good Stanley- you ate all your breakfast.” Stanford smirked as he watched his twin closely, motioning with one hand for Fiddleford to move closer as he continued to playfully tug on Stanley’s collar. “However I think you’re still hungry. Am I correct Stanley?”

Stanley’s cheeks were tinged red as he licked his lips and nodded, glancing up as he was rewarded with another stroke against his ear. 

“Or maybe you’re hungry for something else.” Stanford whispered softly as he brought Stanley closer by tugging on his collar, his lips grazing Stanley’s ear as the older twin bent forward to nip at Stanley’s ear lobe. “You want to be stuffed full with more of our cum and plugged? Tell me Stanley, are you my good boy?”

“Such a good boy.” Fiddleford whispered in Stanley’s other ear, a shiver running down Stanley’s spine when Fiddleford reached around Stanley to stroke at his erected cock, his teeth scraping down against the chubby twins’ neck. “I don’t think he’s had enough.”

Stanford chuckled as he watched Stanley’s cheeks darken, the younger twins’ eyes wide as Fiddleford continued to stroke him. “I couldn’t agree more with you Fiddleford.”   
Locking the wheels of the chair with his foot Stanford once more gripped the collar that was around Stanley’s neck, his voice firm as he instructed Stanley to stand up; the smirk was wide on Stanford’s lips as he watched his younger twin stand up on wobbling legs, a gasp escaping the twin when he nearly toppled over until Fiddleford guided him over the two steps to where Stanford sat. With great care Stanford had helped Stanley climb up onto his lap, his chest being pressed against Stanley’s as he pulled him closer to kiss his lips hungrily as he twisted the clamps around Stanley’s nipples. The cry that Stanley released was muffled as Stanford’s tongue forced its way in between his lips, quickly silencing the noise; without waiting for Stanford’s instructions Fiddleford gently caressed Stanley’s plumped cheeks, playfully rubbing his fingertips against Stanley’s stretched rim ever so often, a soft chuckle being sounded by the engineer whenever he saw the way Stanley’s hole tightened and twitched around the toy. Stanford grunted as he broke the kiss, his lips twitching into a smile as he instructed Stanley to play with his already abused nipples, a request that caused a shiver to run down Stanley’s chest but one that he complied with as he brought his hands slowly up his chubby belly to his nipples that stung with each soft flick of his fingers and squeeze as the clamps began to feel heavier; with half lidded eyes Stanley found his mouth once more filled with Stanford’s tongue and his hole quivering as Fiddleford continued to brush and bump against the plug. 

“What a good boy Stanley, so obedient.” Fiddleford cooed as he laughed softly, his southern accent thick as he leant forward to whisper in Stanley’s ear, “maybe if you keep being good I’ll make those biscuits you love.”

Stanley whined at the mention of food, his stomach growling softly as he continued to twist and knead at his abused breasts, whimpering softly around Stanford’s tongue to try and catch his twins’ attention. Stanley’s back arched as he felt the plug inside him begin to vibrate, his eyes closing tightly as he pinched and rubbed his nipples roughly- Stanford’s tongue was quick to pin Stanley’s down, a bit of drool escaping the corner of his mouth as Stanford fiddled with the clasp on his trousers to free his already erected cock. 

“You’re my good boy Stanley.” Stanford reminded as he licked the bit of drool from Stanley’s chin- grateful that he had planned ahead and had gone brief-less that morning as he carefully pulled the zipper down, groaning as he stroked himself leisurely with one hand whilst the other held onto Stanley’s collar. “Fiddleford, do you mind?”

“With pleasure, Stanford.” Fiddleford grinned as he glanced up to the older twin, his eyes taking in the sight of Stanford stroking himself whilst Stanley continued to play with his nipple clasped breasts- moaning softly Fiddleford stood up from his kneeling position, the belt he wore was quickly undone as he worked quickly to rid himself of the tweed thread pants that constricted around his groin uncomfortably. Fiddleford felt a wave of relief wash over him as the pants were shimmied down his thighs, his briefs dropping down to pool by his ankles as he stepped closer, the tip of Fiddleford’s curved cock pressing against Stanley’s lower back as he carefully inched out the vibrating plug. “Shh, there there, you’re okay.”

Stanley whimpered loudly as the plug was slowly worked out of him, the sensation of being empty causing his cock to twitch as he subconsciously began to rock against Stanford’s thighs, the feeling of being sandwiched between the two men making him whine louder in need of being filled. The bells that hung from Stanley’s nipples chimed as the clasps were carefully removed, the tender buds being rubbed and stroked slowly by Stanford’s work calloused hands as Fiddleford bit playfully on the back of Stanley’s neck; Stanley softly gasped when he felt Stanford’s hands stroked down his chest and belly, the hands coming to rest on his pudgy hips as he was guided to move close as one of the hands slipped down to part Stanley’s cheeks as the chubby twin hovered above Stanford’s erected cock. Obediently Stanley pressed down as he felt Stanford’s hand guide him, the cock slipping inside Stanley’s stretched hole with ease as Stanford groaned at the liquid heat that surrounded his cock.

“You’re so loose.” Stanford grunted as he motioned for Fiddleford to join him, his cock twitching inside of Stanley as Stanford thought of just how full his twin would be after they were done with him. Stanford growled lowly in pleasure as he felt the tip of Fiddleford’s cock rub against his shaft before sliding upwards to press in against Stanley’s rim, stretching the younger twin just a bit more than the plug had- a cry of pain and pleasure escaping Stanley’s lips as he felt the two cocks inside of him. 

Stanley groaned as he felt two sets of hands on his body- his breathe hitching when he opened his eyes to glance at Stanford, his cheeks tinging red at the territorial spark in Stanford’s eyes; Stanley’s back arched forward as he felt Fiddleford’s hands cupping his pudgy breasts, the slim fingers kneading and pinching at Stanley’s nipples hard enough to make the chubby twin squirm as Stanford pressed forward to kiss Stanley silent whilst his hand stroked lazily at Stanley’s cock. It was all beginning to feel too much, the slightest movement of the cocks inside of Stanley making him shiver and pant as he held fistfuls of Stanford’s red turtle neck to keep himself up right as the hands continued their assaults- unable to remain quiet Stanley pushed his tongue up from under Stanford’s tongue and mumbled, desperately begging for one of them- if not both of them to fuck him.  
“…P-Please!” Stanley begged softly, his nipples being pinched hard as he realized too late that he had spoken- a whimper escaped him as Stanford’s tongue slipped out from between his lips, the soft stubble from Stanford’s cheek grazing against Stanley’s neck as the older twin leant forward to press a kiss to Fiddleford’s lips as the two of them slowly began to move- their thrusts shallow as they tried to find their rhythm. However the slow, almost awkward thrusts were enough to make Stanley’s toes curl, his fingers kneading against Stanford’s red clothed chest as he listened to the soft sounds of Fiddleford and Stanford’s lips and tongues sharing vicious kisses for dominance; Stanley whimpered and squirmed as Stanford continued to stroke and tug on his pre-cum leaking tip, his eyes closing as he felt their thrusts begin to speed up as they found their rhythm. The fingers on Stanley’s nipples tugged and twisted harder, the thrusts becoming uneven as Fiddleford thrusted inside of Stanley harder as Stanford’s free hand held Stanley’s hips still, the older twins thrusts becoming shallow and slow much to Stanley’s displeasure; however Stanley soon regretted pouting as he felt his already abused prostate being brushed upon, his eyes widening as his mouth dropped into a large ‘O’, unable to make a sound as the tip of Fiddleford’s cock continued to brush against the sweet spot until the pace was   
quickened and the tip beginning to slam against the bundle of nerves hard enough to make Stanley see spots in his vision.

Try as he might Stanley couldn’t help but scream out as Fiddleford thrusted harder into him, a trickle of drool dribbling down Stanley’s chin as felt his cock twitch against Stanford’s teasing hand- all too soon he came with a whimper and cry of Fiddleford’s name, his vision blurring with tears as he streaked Stanford’s and his own bare tummy with his cum. Stanley’s fingers dug sharply into Stanford’s clothed chest as he felt his twins’ hand continue to stroke him as he came- cumming more than he thought he could and just as surprised to find himself still hard as another wave of orgasm washed over him- the thrusts became faster as Stanford and Fiddleford pressed rough licks and bites to Stanley’s neck, the chubby twins’ eyes rolling upwards as he felt himself still cumming as Stanford’s and Fiddleford’s teeth bit down hard enough to break the skin.

“M-More!” Stanley cried as his nipples were twisted and rubbed as the tongue’s lapped softly at the bit of blood that beaded along the bite marks on his neck- Stanley’s mind began to grow hazy as he felt the two cocks twitching inside of him, the sensation of being filled with cum by the both of them forcing him to black out for a moment as his cock twitched and pulsed for a third time, his cheeks becoming wet with tears as his stomach bulged from being stuffed. 

Stanley’s body sagged forward as his eyes closed, a soft whimper escaping him as he was filled to the point of bursting as the two cocks remained inside of him- both acting as plugs to keep the cum in as Fiddleford carefully maneuvered his arm down for the plug, gently helping Stanford to pull out of Stanley as the plug was re-inserted just as the slick substance began to dribble out from Stanley’s stretched hole.

“Looks like our good boy is tired.” Fiddleford cooed softly against Stanley’s ear as Stanley merely moaned and whimpered as the two sets of hands stroked his tummy- the excessive cum forcing his stomach to bulge outwards- a view that both men found irresistible. 

“And this was only round one for today.” Stanford chuckled as he pressed kisses to Stanley’s tear stained cheeks, reaching into his front pocket as he turned the vibrations of the plug on low as he stroked his fingers against Stanley’s shaking hips. “We’re going to leave you plugged all day Stanley, think of it as an experiment to see how full we can get you.”  
Stanley whimpered as he gazed at Stanford with glossy eyes, his tongue partially hanging from his open mouth as he fought for words.

“You’ve earned your blanket.” Fiddleford teased softly as he moved away from the two twins to grab the said blanket from the supply closet, a sugar sweet smile on his lips as he watched Stanley burry his face against Stanford’s chest- the soft almost puppy sounding whimpers being heard against the sound of the fans and machinery…


End file.
